


Someday Girl

by AuthorA97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Her name is 'Sigyn' but she's not the goddess, Hurt Loki, Loki gets some love!, Some veggietales, Songfic, romance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: Loki hates Midgard...he hates his family...he hates her... Or so he kept telling himself. (Based of Someday Girl by Hunter Hayes)





	Someday Girl

Loki met her in Midgard, after his fall off the Rainbow Bridge. It was a small town in a small state, the one with the ridiculous palm tree flag.

It hadn't been pretty. His injuries, the landing, or the noises he must've let out before losing consciousness. He'd been covered in more injuries than he'd ever had, surprised to see he still had his limbs and his Asgardian appearance. Loki didn't like constantly blacking out in her apartment. He didn't like the idea that any second his father could appear, and with a bit of anger it took him three days to remember why no one from Asgard would find him.

It had taken a week for Loki to stay conscious for more than ten seconds. He found himself in a ratty apartment. The walls chipped white paint. The prince was tempted to say the bed was older than him, though the heavy blankets and thick pillow weren't.

His clothes were missing, or at least everything but his pants. He found out later they had been stuffed into a closet until she could have them cleaned.

Loki had thought she was rather plain, an ordinary and boring mortal worth nothing of value. She had curly chocolate brown hair as long as her shoulder blades, held back in a high ponytail. She had warm white skin, covered in those odd freckles Loki had heard about. Loki didn't like the shade of green her eyes were, it was the gray/green of leaves before they turned red for the autumn.

She was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt, and those jeans he'd seen when spying on his brother. The stranger had been nervous to talk, unsure of how to feel about the man who had crashed on her apartment building. Though Loki learned that once she got going, she wouldn't shut up for anything. Her cooking wasn't marvelous either; just those rubbish circles in red ooze and toast. He told her he hadn't cared for her, for as soon as he was well rested then he would leave. The mortal accepted.

A day had passed. The mortal was changing more of his bandages. She'd been quite horrid at it, as the bandages were practically dangling off his arms and chest. Of course, the mortal admitted she'd watched something called _'youtube_ ' to see how to do this. Bloody hell. His father was laughing at him. Prince Loki, heir to the kingdom of Jotunheim and the master of mischief, was in the care of a human who couldn't fix wounds.

It was on the third day she told (closer to shouted it at) him that her name was  **Sigyn Kane** , not _'pathetic mortal'_ or _'foolish girl'_. Loki made sure not to show the mortal that he rather liked the name. though he couldn't remember which of the mortal's silly fables had the character Sigyn. She took his silence as dislike, babbling about how her father loved old Norse legends so he named all of her siblings after the Norse gods.

Loki ordered her to shut up. She did, with a look in her grey-green eyes that promised absolute murder if he wasn't already dying. It was another reason Loki was hating when he would eventually leave. Sigyn was obviously inept to treat a prince of Asgard, but she had still put in the time to try.

Sigyn had brought him new clothes. She said the 'dry cleaners' didn't know how to clean Asgard blood out of whatever fabric was in his clothes. She didn't want to risk touching it with bleach, so she'd just grabbed as many green and black shirts as she could grab at the store. She joked(while blushing) that she'd been around his body enough this week to have a decent guess at his clothing size.

He didn't know what compelled him to share. It was on his fifth consecutive day without blacking out. Loki told Sigyn how he ended up on her roof. She just sat there, letting him talk. She didn't call him insane or that she believed, she just listened.

Loki found himself talking about _everything_. How he was born a Frost Giant, how Odin had found him abandoned, how he had been raised in the halls of Asgard as a prince, how he tricked his brother into being banished so Loki could claim the throne, Loki learning about his true heritage, his new plan to destroy his apparent homestead, and how he ended up destroying his only way home in a fight with his brother.

He didn't think anything could be worse than the pain of falling from Asgard to Midgard. Her silence proved him wrong. She was staring straight at him with her grey-green eyes, the ones he'd realized he'd never seen look at him with disgust or betrayal.

Sigyn eventually said that if he was as heartless as he wanted her to think he was, then he would've killed her instead of telling her his story.

Loki swore to leave in three days. That should be enough time for his wounds to at least let him be mobile.

But the days turned into weeks. The weeks turned to months. Loki hadn't left Sigyn's apartment. Loki was slowly learning to love her rubbish mortal food. (He would never tell anyone, but he liked Sigyn's attempts at cooking Norse food. She was adorable)

...he didn't call a mortal adorable. He was Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard and rightful king of the Jotunheim! He wasn't falling for a  _mortal!_

So what if Loki loved the smile on her face as she babbled about her silly Earth programs? So what if her snorting laughter made Loki feel like he was in Valhalla? It didn't matter when he heart skipped beats when he awoke to an empty apartment, thinking only the most horrid things had happened, then seeing Sigyn's note about work on the bedside.

Loki recalled arguing about where Sigyn was sleeping, since he had taken up her bed since his crash. The mortal blushed, admitting to sleeping on the couch. Loki had said he felt better than he had in months, so Sigyn could take her bed back. Sigyn said that she wouldn't risk it, so she said she would stay on the couch. The Prince was going to say more, until Sigyn said it was her, quote,  _'fucking house and she'd sleep where she fucking liked.'_  end quote.

The months rolled by. Loki learned more about her. Sigyn worked at the local recreation center, which was usually full of troubled youths, which she said was perfect practice for dealing with princes of Asgard. Loki had found his laughter was genuine around her. Sigyn talked about how she dreamed of being an actor, once upon a time, until she found a real passion in childcare. Sigyn loved the spark in a child's eyes as they discovered something that they were passionate about. He imagined it was the same spark he saw in her eyes as she sang.

She also loved the color pink. She always needed four tissue boxes when watching  _The Fox and the Hound_  and two bags of popcorn to watch  _The Smurfs_  movie. She loved singing silly children's music when she cooked, or walking around the house, or making sure his injuries were nearly healed. Loki swore he knew all the words to every  _Veggie-tales_  song by now. If there was a kitten or puppy photo, Sigyn had to stop all conversation to gawk at it as if she would combust in flames otherwise.

She asked about Asgard, but made sure to only ask about good times. Loki found himself sharing all of it. Childish fights with his brother, learning his magic, the Sleipnir incident-

Oh, bollocks. He'd fallen in love with a human if Midgard just like his idiot brother did. Then again, how could he resist a woman who was comfortable swearing to the master of mischief without consequences?

Sigyn told him that she was annoyed at her siblings, because apparently they kept pushing her to date even though she felt perfectly content. She said something about being only 23, that she had time.

Loki had been struck with the idea that she  _didn't_  have time. She was mortal. If she was 23, she'd have seventy years. Loki would last many times longer. Sigyn would die.

Once he had realized this, Loki left the next dawn.

It was later the biggest regret of his life.

Loki had been found by the Chitauri.

They tortured him.

As he screamed, and all of Sigyn's work to heal him was erased, Loki was thankful they hadn't found his grey-green eyed mortal.

==SG==

Loki remembered little after the Chitauri released him. He knew they wanted him to take back the Tesseract, and in return for it he would be given an army with the power to subjugate the Earth.

It was odd, because even after what the Chitauri did, Loki didn't want to rule to Earth. Not for the foolish purpose of being a king, or any of that rubbish. He wanted Earth because Sigyn Kane was on it.

He was doing things without thought. The Chitauri's torture of his mind was more extensive than he thought. He attacked humans. He killed them. He destroyed New York.

His moment of clarity came after the Hulk basically tossed him around like a ragdoll. His first conscious thought was that Sigyn would have to watch another video to fix this.

==SG==

He agreed to his brother's demand to take him home.

His only request was that he see Sigyn Kane, the curly brown haired grey-green eyed woman he'd fallen in love with.

That wasn't how he worded it to his brother, though. Loki said he left some things in a random house in the palm tree flag state. Thor believed they were Asgard items, and it wasn't safe to leave them with mortals.

Loki and Thor had landed on the doorstep of her apartment building. Thor had left Loki handcuffed by the door, the warrior Prince thinking his brother would merely stand still as he was already caught. Loki had thanked the All-Fathers for this.

He found Sigyn's apartment, though it wasn't that difficult. Loki wondered if he should knock. It felt to formal, but just walking in might be rude. He remembered the times he'd been shouted at for forgetting to knock, though that had been inside the apartment.

"Sigyn?" He settled with.

He heard the sounds of something falling with a metal clang. Loki winced, recognizing it as her sauce pan. She had been making herself those _'spaghetti-o's'_  again.

The door swung open, revealing a face he'd been without for five months. Loki thought she was just as beautiful as when he left.

"Loki." She breathed. "You're back."

Her voice was just another reminder of what he left behind.

"Yes." Loki smiled nervously. He dropped it when Sigyn didn't smile back.

She looked him over, looking at his green outfit for the first time. Loki let her stare, it gave him the excuse to study the small changes to her. She had small bags under her eyes. Her hair wasn't in the ponytail, her brown curls wild on her head. She was wearing a ratty gray pajama shirt, with black shorts. There were some fresh red sauce stains on it, from when she dropped her apparent lunch to open the door for him. Was she sleeping on the couch again?

"You just left." Sigyn sighed. "You didn't even leave a  _note_."

"I know."

"And you left your stupid robes behind." Sigyn added. Loki was unsure if that one was bitter towards him or her.

Odd. Loki wondered why she hadn't been swearing at him. Especially since it was his fault she dropped her lunch.

"Oh God-I'm such-" Sigyn face palmed. Loki liked the sudden red on her cheeks. She opened her door wider for him. "I shouldn't let you in, but my momma would kill me if I left you on my doorstep."

"You have good reason." Loki assured, not moving off her doorstep.

She didn't move away from the door. "Loki, please just come inside-"

"I can't." Loki showed her the Asgard chains on his wrists. Sigyn's eyes widened in dismay. "My brother found me. I'm surprised he hasn't found me in here yet."

Sigyn took a moment to hear him, staring at the cuffs in growing pain. "Wh-What? You-You told me the Ra-Rainbow Bridge was g-gone."

"My father must have used dark magic to send Thor here." Loki explained. "We're using the Tesseract-"

"You know what? I don't care." Sigyn snapped. She walked out of the door frame, further into her apartment.

Loki watched her go, speechless. He knew she was angry, but Loki needed her support. He needed the woman who heard of what unspeakable horrors he brought onto his home and didn't condemn him. Though, he supposed it was different because this time it was her home that in peril.

Loki needed to hear her making jokes about Sleipnir. He needed to watch _The Fox and the Hounds_  with her again, constantly giving her tissues when . He wanted to eat her disgusting Midgard foods if it meant hearing her laugh again.

He needed to know Sigyn was alright.

She appeared in the doorway again, holding his old robes. The ones she couldn't get dry cleaned, and didn't want to risk messing up the fine cloth with her horrid needlepoint.

Sigyn shoved the robes into his arms. Loki was stunned she had kept them after he left, and not burned them. She glared at him, in those now watery green eyes.

"You kept them?" Oh, he could speak and he sounded like an idiot.  _If the Stark man could hear him now..._

"I still can't clean them." Sigyn admitted, not brushing away the small tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Loki felt more pain than the Chitauri's torture. "So they're probably ruined forever. I mean, except, unless those Asgardians can clean them for you, before locking you in some stupid cave with snake intestines and I'll never see you again."

He dropped the robes, using one of his hands to bring her back to the doorstep. Sigyn gasped just before Loki pressed his lips against her's.

Loki wasn't sure how long he was there, or why Thor hadn't found him, or how long Sigyn was just going to let him do this without shoving away like he rightly deserved. He just couldn't bare being locked away for the rest of his long life without kissing her at least once.

But Sigyn surprised him. Her own hands reached into his thin black hair, pulling him harder onto her for a deeper kiss. She opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to slip inside.

_Gods she tasted like the finest wines of Asgard._

After another few minutes of that, Sigyn finally ended the kiss so she could breathe.

She was blushing bright red, eyes darting to his left. All Loki could see was the adorable bashful smile she was trying to hide behind her palm.

Loki suddenly felt an **incredibly**  strong hand grab his shoulder.

Thor found him.

_Bollocks!_


End file.
